This was so not Planned
by sweetscgurly
Summary: When Emma's life gets turned upside down..who will be there to catch her when she falls...EmmaXJay
1. Chapter 1: What's Happening?

Emma was exhausted. She had a horrible day at TU and now all she wanted to do was to be in the arms of the one she loved. Sean Hope Cameron. She was about to enter the double doors that led up to her apartment, when she noticed a car in front of the complex that she had never seen before. She figured it was just some door salesmen and continued to the apartment. When she went to reach for the door to unlock it, she noticed that it was unlocked. "Strange", she thought to her self but proceeded inside. She noticed that Sean's clothes were all over the place and thought that maybe he was in the shower. Little did she know that was not the case. She started to go to the bedroom when she noticed that she heard sheets rustling. She figured that Sean may have been waiting on her to come home to spend some "quality time" together, so she burst into the room. To her shock, it was Sean…with…

She was breathless…speechless…numb to what was right in front of her. Sean had managed to cheat on her! "Why?", she thought… "Why her?". Sean had been caught sleeping with Ellie. When she went into the room, Sean was too busy too notice the door fly open but quickly saw Emma standing there, tears streaming down her face. Sean retreated and yelled out to Emma, "This is all your fault, You are never here anymore!" She shouted back at him "How, I am so sorry that I am trying to make our situation better by getting an education but you know what Sean, Go to Hell!" For the Past Three Months they had been living in a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment and because she moved out when she was 18, no one supported her. So while Emma was going to school full time and working on weekends and when she had short days a TU, Sean had been lonely and looked to the one person Emma despised…Ellie. As Emma was about to run like the wind away from this situation, Sean said "I never wanted you anyways." She suddenly realized that her life was crashing down right in front of her eyes. "Stay away from me, both of you" She told them both. She fled the apartment and as she was running as fast she could she ran into him. Of all people to run into, it had to be him.

Tears streaming down her face, she wanted to just run. Running had become a comfort to her. She ran when she was stressed or just whenever she had time. So, it was no surprise that when she had walked in to find the one person she loved with the one person she despised, she ran. She ran and when she bursted through the double doors, out onto the street, she ran right into Jay Hogart. Jay hadn't seen in about a year. Sean had been good friends with him and knew what kind of dog Sean really was, so Jay started to stay clear of him and was on his way to talk to Emma about the wrong that Sean had been doing behind her back and when Emma ran into him she just fell right into his arms. Jay was worried at first but when Ellie came trotting out of the apartment, He Knew.


	2. Leavin the pieces

**---So here is the second chapter, REVIEW please! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR---**

Jay and Emma sat silently on the concrete where they had ran into each other. There was certain awkwardness between the two of them. They hadn't spoken since the whole STD thing back in high school, granted Sean and Jay worked together, there was too much past between them to have a friendship or so they thought. He hated to see her hurting. She didn't deserve this from Sean. Emma had rescued Sean so many times and this is how he repays her? She had saved him from a prison term and from so many other things.

"I am so sorry that you had to be put through this", Jay said to Emma as they sat on the hard concrete. "Em, I was on my way to come talk to you about Sean, He has been messing with Ellie and the moment that I found out I knew I had to tell you. I felt like you deserved to know the truth. You don't deserve this", Jay said. Emma just stared at him in silence. "I had a feeling something wasn't right with him, with us for a while now, but I started to think that maybe it was just me, I never thought that he would sleep with Ellie, I don't even know what to think anymore.", Emma said. She started to cry as the hurt of the situation started to sink in.

They continued to talk about everything together. Emma told Jay how she been working jobs left and right and doing school full time. Jay started to realize just how much Sean had been putting her through. "This whole relationship was just a toxic mistake, but how do I put all this behind me? ", Emma was turning to Jay. Jay thought for a moment. "I don't want him in my apartment or in my life, how do I kick him out of my life? How do I do this?", Emma needed somebody their to help her, someone she could count on. Jay turned to her and said "I will do it. I will help you and I mean I know we haven't talked but for the longest time I have wanted to but just never really worked up the courage to and I didn't want to cause any problems either." Emma thought to herself , "Jay Hogart…wants to help me?...WOW" Emma had nothing to be lost in the situation so she agreed let Jay help her. "Do you want to go get something to eat?", Jay asked. Emma looked at him and said "Sure." As They started to walk away from the building, Emma realized that Jay wasn't the devil she thought.

**---I know this chapter is kind of blah but it will get better as it goes! I promise! ---**


	3. Chapter 3: Upside Down

-- **Sorry it's taken so long to update been really busy with school --**

As they sat at the restaurant, Emma was starting to realize that Jay was actually a decent person. They sat and talked for hours and time seemed to fly by. As they were walking out, Emma stepped back into reality. She realized that she had to rid herself of Sean and all the baggage he carried into their relationship. She shoved that into the back of her mind as Jay walked her back to the apartment complex. When they got to the double doors, Jay said, "Are you ready to do this?". Emma looked terrified. "Not even remotely close." Jay said, "Listen if you don't want to do this tonight, we can wait till tomorrow, but sooner of later you have to do this." Emma looked at Jay and said "Your right, I have to do this now or I never will."

They started the walk up the five flights of stairs. An eerie quietness filled the air. As she was about to unlock the door, again she noticed it was unlocked. She walked into the apartment with Jay right beside her. Jay was shocked to find that Sean had all of his crap all over the place and Emma's books and clothes and laptop and been neatly put away. Emma started to call out to Sean. He didn't answer.

They started to look for Sean. After about an hour of searching she was about to give up when she heard a weird noise coming from the bedroom. Emma thought to herself, "Oh boy, they are at it again, Jeez". She then turned to Jay, who was really annoyed with the fact that Sean couldn't stop with Ellie. Jay grabbed Emma's hand as they approached the room together. Emma was kind of shocked but felt a little bit better about confronting Sean.

They opened the door together only to find that no one was in the bed as they had expected to find Ellie and Sean going at it again. But no, no one was in the bed. She then decided to just look around so she went to the closet. Little did she no her world was about to turn upside down.

She opened the sliding door and there he was. But something was not right and then she realized that there he was dangling by a belt. He had hung himself. Emma collapsed into Jay's arms.

REVIEW REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Note

**--- Ok sorry these chapters are so short gonna try to make this one long!! ---**

When she awoke their were cops and an ambulance had arrived. Jay had realized that Emma was stirring and quickly grabbed a bottle of water and went to her side to try and

comfort her in any way possible. Emma looked to Jay and said "Why is an ambulance here? Sean is dead." Jay looked at her and he knew he must tell her. "Sean isn't dead. Or

at least not yet. When the ambulance got here they said he had been there maybe 15 minutes or so. They revived him and took him to the hospital for further testing and to find

out what his deal is." Emma's face turned pale as she saw a single piece of paper sitting on the living room table. It was folded the way Sean used to fold all of their love letters

they would pass to each other during high school. She knew this letter was either really good or really bad and considering what she had seen earlier in the day, she was hoping

for good things. She unfolded the piece of paper with care. As she read the letter her pale white face turned paler and she started to feel very shocked and disturbed by what

Sean had to say.

(SEANS LETTER TO EMMA)

Dear Emma,

After you walked in on me and ellie having, well you know, I thought about ways to convince you to stay with me. But then I realized something, you don't care about me. All

that has happened today is your fault, YOUR FAULT. You caused me to try to kill myself, you pushed me to drugs and alcohol. You are never here and I got lonely and

depressed so ellie did what you never could. You are a self righteous ----- and I hate you. Ellie is everything that you could never measure up too.

Love always ….. Not  Sean


	5. Chapter 5

Jay and Emma couldn't believe how a normal day had turned out to be so crazy and dramatic. Jay felt as if this was what he needed to re connect with Emma. Jay had been cut off for so long and he had always wanted to talk to her but they never really spoke much except for the simple "Hey" and "Bye" when Emma came by the shop to see Sean or to bring lunch.

Jay quickly snapped back into reality and realized that Emma needed him. Emma sat on the couch dumbfounded. She could not understand why or how Sean had turned on her. One minute he was saying "I love you" and the next it's "I hate you". She was so confused but she knew what she had to do regardless of his health condition. She had to cut him out of her life. If she didn't, she would blame herself for all of this and just let Sean drag her down with him. She knew that this wasn't her fault because she was the main one that supported this whole relationship. She was the main one who took care of all this bills and rent and so on. She felt as if maybe he was just plain crazy. She knew what she had to do.

----Later that day----

Emma decided that she would go down to the hospital and find out what was going on with Sean. She thought that it would be kind of rude not to, so she decided to go and see of their was anything that she might need to fill out being that his family did not care. She didn't go alone though. She knew she wouldn't make it if Jay did not go. She was scared that she would see him and give in to him so she asked Jay. O the way downtown, Jay and Emma were very quiet. For some reason, there was an awkwardness between them and neither of them knew why. After about ten minutes of nothing being said, Jay looked at Emma and said, "What a day." Emma looked back at him and said, "This has been one hell of a bad day, but one good thing has come out of this." "What?", Jay said, wondering what she was talking about. Emma was not ready to admit that she was starting to really like Jay. She wondered if it was wrong for her to feel like this, and then she started to think about all the crap that Sean had put her through and then realized that she had no right to feel wrong about this. She knew she had to tell him soon…But When?

When they finally got to the hospital, she showed signs of nervousness, so Jay grabbed her hand and said, " I am right here and am not going anywhere , remember we are in this together" Emma looked into Jay's deep eyes and said "You're my knight and shining armor, you will never know how much this means to me, you being here. They walked inside the hospital. They found out that Sean was brain dead and had no chance of recovery. They also learned that Sean's mother had made the decision to take him off life support and he had passed away over two hours ago. Even though Emma had hated Sean for everything that had happened, she was still torn. She had spent half of her life with Sean and now that he was gone she was scared. She didn't know how to be by herself but knew that at some point or another she had to learn. Sean was gone and she knew it was time for her to move on and she knew she was ready.

When they left the hospital, Emma and Jay didn't know what to do now. Jay and Emma walked back to her apartment. When they finally reached Emma's door, she reached for her keys to unlock the door, when out of nowhere Jay reached for Emma's arm, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was passionate and made them long for more. But, Emma pulled away and looked at Jay with shear confusion. "Is this ok, for us to be doing this?" Jay looked at her and said, "Emma, Sean didn't care about you and he sure as hell didn't love you. I do" With that said, they kissed again, this time, with more passion and realized that this was it for her. Jay and Emma side by side. He was gonna make sure that he was their for her through everything. They went inside the apartment and made love for hours. Afterwards, they decided they needed to get Sean's things out, so that they could get on of their lives. They packed all of his stuff and mailed it to his mother's. When they got done, they went to bed.

The next day, Emma awoke to multiple unknown feelings. She was not used to waking up to feeling protected. With Jay's arms tight around her, she knew that she was safe. Safe and loved. But something else was unfamiliar to her, she didn't feel right. She had a horrible headache and was wheezy. She got up to get a glass of water and as she was walking into the kitchen, she started to feel as if she could not breathe. She collapsed onto the floor and scrambling for a breath. Jay had heard noise and ran into the kitchen to find Emma on the floor fighting for air. Jay called 911 and was trying to keep her conscious. When the EMS team arrived, she was starting to fade in and out and her face was turning blue.


	6. Chapter 6

---At the Hospital---

Jay was in total shock. One minute, they were making love and the next minute. Emma was turning blue. He was nervous. He was scared. He was pacing in the waiting room, when the doctor came out calling for Jay. "Is she ok? Can I see her? What's going on?", Jay feared for Emma's life. The doctor replied with "Emma had a panic attack." That's it?, Jay replied confused by the news. "No, the panic attack was brought on by something we call anorexia." Jay was in awe. How could someone so beautiful be anorexic? He was familiar with the disease and was so confused. When he first saw Emma, he noticed she was a little on the thin side, but chose not to say anything. "When can I see her?", Jay asked with little patience. "Right now, she is asleep but when she wakes you may see her." "Can I at least go in there?" "I guess so", the doctor replied noticing that he must be her boyfriend. Jay walked down the long hall as thoughts ran in and out of his head. Why was she doing this to herself? She is beautiful but why does she think otherwise. Jay was at a loss for words. When he finally found the room, he saw her. She looked like a princess. He was so scared for her, how was she going to deal with this? Will she get better? When Emma finally awoke, she noticed Jay with one hand on hers and the other on his face. "What's going on?", Emma said in shear confusion. "You had a panic attack", Jay said. "Ok, so when can I leave?" "You can't, the doctor said that the panic attack was brought on by you being anorexic. Em, I am here for you. Talk to me. Let me in. I want to help you. Please let me be here for you. Emma started to cry. "I am gonna beat this, but you have to understand that this is not all my fault, you se when me and Sean were together, he always told me that I was fat, so I stopped eating and he made me eat carrots and lettuce as every meal and I mean I know I was crazy for letting him control me like that but I couldn't help it. I thought that everything he said was true." Jay was in total shock. He knew Sean was a jerk but didn't realize how bad it was. "Baby, we are going to beat this together. You are beautiful the way you are. I love you" Emma looked at Jay, "Help me, please, don't leave me ", Emma said. "Babe, I would never leave you, and I will help you" Emma looked at him. "I love you too." Later on, the doctor came in and released Emma but told her that she was going to admitted to an outpatient treatment program for 30 days. Jay and Emma left the hospital after a long eventful day, they needed a big break. When they got back to the apartment, they relaxed.


End file.
